


Everything Happens for a Reason (Tom/OFC)

by thewritergirl94



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actor - Freeform, British Actor, Cheese, Comedy, Coriolanus - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Smut, Thor - Freeform, Tom Hiddleston/OC - Freeform, Tom Hiddleston/OFC - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritergirl94/pseuds/thewritergirl94
Summary: A chance encounter lands Rose in a complicated relationship with her favourite actor. Will their long-distance 'relationship' end before it even starts? Or will they somehow make it work?





	1. Let's see the show

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this chapter in 2014 (yep that long ago) and decided to continue building up on it and also add other chapters to it! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> PS. This is a bit of a semi-filler chapter from after 'the encounter' but it's a sort of explanation of Rose's relationship with her roomate and their living situation.

Rose stepped inside the train and sat down in the first seat she found. She had a long journey ahead of her: an hour or so. So she took out her sketchpad and pencil and looked around to find herself the day’s muse. The first person she saw was an elegantly dressed woman in her late thirties. Her auburn hair was pinned back in a tight bun. She had a pearl necklace and a giant diamond ring on her wedding finger. She looked very bored as she stared aimlessly in front of her. Right when Rose was about to start sketching her, the train came to its next stop, and the elegant woman stood up and exited the train. Rose sighed. That woman would have been excellent, she thought. She looked around again, but no one really interested her. Right when she was about to give up, her eyes landed on a handsome man standing across her.

He has short blond curly hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie and a black jacket on top, and black polished shoes. He was reading from a black file.

Rose’s eyes grew wide. She recognised him immediately. It was Tom Hiddleston. She saw him in an Othello play the previous year at the Donmar. He played Cassio. He was quite a popular British actor, having also starred in a few movies. She smiled and quickly started sketching him. She had the ability to sketch fast with minimal mistakes, so when she finished the sketch, she quickly started adding details, observing every last one. Her eyes flicked from the drawing to Tom and back and forth and back and forth. Tom still read from his big folder.

When Rose finished the drawing, she smiled proudly. It was one of her best works yet. She wrote her name at the bottom—Rose Peters—and rolled it up. The train came to its next stop, and Tom closed his folder and stepped out. It wasn’t Rose’s stop, but she wanted to give him the drawing badly, so she stood up and ran after him, bumping in a few people along the way.

“Wait! Sir!” she exclaimed, holding up the rolled up paper, but he didn’t hear her. “Mr Hiddleston!” Again, he didn’t hear her. He must have had earphones in, she thought. Her heart sank when he disappeared in the crowd, leaving her stranded in the busy station. She shook her head, determined to follow him. She walked after him, leaving a respectful distance between them. Rose’s phone rang. It was her new roommate, Ginny. Ginny worked as an assistant producer, but never got her big break. Rose had been living with her for a few months now, and the two have become quite close.

“Ginny, now is really not a good time.” Rose said, stopping walking. She ignored where Tom was headed to focus on her friend's call.

“I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch with me. Boss let me go for the day.” Ginny replied happily. It had been a while since she finished so early during the day.

“Yeah sure. I’m…” She looked up around her and spotted the nearby theatre. “I’m near the Donmar.”

“What on Earth are you doing there?” Ginny frowned, knowing it wasn't her stop to head home.

“I’ll explain later. Can you get here?”

“See you in front of the theatre, babes!” Ginny said and hung up. Rose took a deep breath, put her phone away and crossed the street towards the theatre. There was security outside, who wasn't letting anyone in.

“Excuse me, sir? I need to speak to Tom. Tom Hiddleston.” She asked, smiling.

The guard rolled his eyes. “You and the rest of ‘em. Wait backstage after tonight’s show, sweetheart.”

Tonight?! Was she going to wait all this time? The back area would be flooded with fans! “Look, I just need to give him this.” She said, gesturing the rolled up paper with her hand.

“I can give it to ‘im.” He was about to reach for it, but Rose retracted her hand.

“I prefer giving it to him personally, sir.” She replied with a scowl.

The guard shrugged. “Suit yourself, love.”

Rose’s shoulder slumped as she walked to the coffee shop across the street to wait for Ginny. As if the day couldn’t get worse. She lost the direct bus home so had to catch the train, she had a deadline for a comic strip which she is yet to start, and now this. She took out her phone and texted Ginny.

‘I’m at Fiori. Got us a table by the window.’ She wrote and pressed ‘Send’. Ginny arrived just a few minutes later.

“So what happened to you today?” Ginny asked when the waiter took their order. She shrugged off her jacket and placed it at the back of her chair. Rose recounted the whole story and when she finished, Ginny blinked. “Wow, the Tom Hiddleston we saw acting last year? He is well fit!”

“I know right!” Rose nodded, and showed her the sketch. “I wanted to give him this.”

Ginny gasped. “Rosie! This is bloody brilliant! You're telling me you drew this on the train?!”

“That’s why I wanted to give it to him.” She laughed. “My best work to date. All to fucking waste.”

“Hey, you’ll meet him again someday. Remember me and that cute girl at the supermarket? Saw her twice in one week.” Ginny winked.

Rose chuckled and tucked a strand of her brown her behind her ear. Ginny was eccentric, experimental and a firm believer in anything crazy happening to their lives. She also believed in things happening for a reason.

“But that girl’s not a famous actor who travels all around the world being famous, Ginny.”

“Like I always say, Rosie, everything happens for a reason.”

While Ginny was out on a date, Rose sat on the window seat overlooking Cannizaro Park, working on the comic strip she had to hand in by 9pm that night, thinking about Ginny’s saying.

_Everything happens for a reason._

She hoped she’d meet Tom again. maybe if she travelled to a convention in London, or a premiere, or when she and Ginny save up enough to go to America.

If only.

"How about we see his show tonight?" Ginny suggested, grinning.

"Gin, I love you and that idea sounds great and all, but I have a deadline." Rose replied, smiling weakly. "Besides, right now I can barely afford to get my hair done, let alone a ticket to see the show."

"It's no big, hon!" Ginny insisted with a grin. "I'll pay for it. Why not work on the comic strip right now? I'll give you my ideas too! What's the theme?"

Rose smiled. Ginny was being too nice to her and she felt guilty about it. She was currently not being paid much by the company she worked for as well, and their place was in shambles if they didn't step up their game fast.

"I was thinking something satirical. Maybe include a superhero or something?"

They worked on the comic strip for several hours. Rose was almost finished when Ginny came back, waving the tickets for _Ivanov_.

"Finished, love?" Ginny asked as she sat down, looking at the sketch.

Rose grinned. "Yep! All it needs is a little bit of colour and small details and it's good to go!"

"That looks better than any satirical comic strip on _The Times_." Ginny commented, taking the sketch in her hand and peer closely. "All the detail in the wrinkles and pimples!"

Rose laughed. Her friend was the weirdest human being she'd ever met. "You're lucky I like you."

"Sod off!" Ginny joked and looked at her phone. "We have two hours to get ready and come back here. What does one exactly wear for a play featuring a celebrity crush?"

Rose shrugged. "Last year we wore jeans... Can't we wear jeans this year as well?"

"But you need to make a great first impression if you're giving him that masterpiece of yours, babes."

Rose scoffed. She wasn't the type of girl to wear a lot of skirts and dresses, and she knew Ginny would use any type of excuse to get her to wear them. "Fine. But only this time."

"Yeah, yeah." Ginny waved her hand in a 'whatever' type motion. "So shall we, miss?"


	2. Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Ginny stick around after the show in hopes to meet Tom Hiddleston

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been slacking on this whole writing thing because of work and assignments... and life in general too! I have plenty of ideas, especially considering I will be seeing THE ACTUAL TOM HIDDLESTON in Betrayal in April and I'm sooo excited!!

Rose groaned, tossing another outfit to the side. By then, her bed looked more like a mountain of clothes than an actual bed. "Gin?!" she called for her friend, who came to her within seconds. "I have absolutely nothing decent to wear."

"Didn't we _just_ go shopping last weekend? You bought a pretty dress from Topshop. The one with the floral print." Ginny replied, sweeping aside some clothes for a place to sit on the bed. "You can always wear something from mine. I may not have a lot of dresses, but a sexy top and a pair of jeans that accentuate your beautiful body should do the trick as well."

Rose paused and gave her friend a playful glare. "But this morning you said--"

"Pish-posh, darling child." the friend replied, waving her hand up and down in a nonsense motion. "I actually have the perfect top. Decent, professional but a few buttons open and you'd get the bloke drooling all over you."

"Ginny, I'm not looking to get laid. I just want to enjoy the show and give him my work. Maybe if he likes it, he'd get a word in from me to... I don't know... Stan Lee or something!" Rose's eyes lit up at the thought of Stan Lee. She'd always dreamed of someday working for him. Her work was mostly inspired by him, apart from her parents, God rest their souls. They met over comic books, bonded over comic books and the name Rose was also inspired by comic books.

"I found the perfect dress then!" Ginny held up a plain purple skater dress with spaghetti straps, still with its tags attached. Rose had probably bought that dress in one of her spur-of-the-moment impulse buys and never came round to wear it. In fact, she forgot she even had it as she held it up. "You'd look a bombshell in that dress."

"I hope it still fits me..." Rose murmured, holding it against her body before stripping and trying it on. It fit like a glove, much to Rose's amazement. "Definitely wearing this. How much do we have left? I was thinking we could grab dinner before the show."

Ginny looked at her phone and then at her. "Three hours. We only have hair and makeup left before we leave, so if we help each other, we'll have ample time for dinner."

The girls took their time with getting their hair and makeup done. In the meantime, Rose found a nice restaurant close to the theatre where they could grab dinner and then make their way there. They excitedly caught the Tube to the theatre. The whole time they chatted about the show and meeting Tom Hiddleston. Rose was a big Shakespeare nut and knew most of the play by heart from reading it too many times, so the show also had a different meaning to her other than meeting the main actor. She put the sketch inside a plastic poster tube to it wouldn't get squished up.

Once at the restaurant, they sat down close to the front door so they could bolt the minute they finished.

"What're you ordering?" Rose asked, looking up from the menu.

"Probably the double beef burger. I barely ate this morning. what about you?" She closed the menu and stared at her friend.

"Usual. Chicken salad with extra croutons." she chuckled, closing her menu.

**********

Rose couldn't sit still for longer than five minutes. She kept fidgeting with the poster tube, checking it was closed properly and without a dent, bouncing her knee uncontrollably. SHe'd never felt this nervous since she sat for her last Art exam in Art School, and that was several years back. She also couldn't get why she was so nervous about meeting Tom Hiddleston. She'd seen him perform before, and she saw him on the train just that morning. And he's but a celebrity, so why did she feel her heart race as Ginny and she ran down the stairs just to meet him backstage?

"We're lucky we were sitting at the corridors!" Ginny exclaimed, panting as she rested against the barrier. There weren't many people lined against the barriers, so both the girls managed to find a good spot close to the middle. Rose clutched the poster tube so hard she left marks of her sweaty hand around it. The fans waited eagerly for several agonising minutes before the cast emerged from backstage. Everyone started pushing forward for autographs.

"Oi! Quit fucking pushing!! There are people here!" Ginny shouted back at one point. It was complete chaos. Despite this, she managed to get a few autographs from the supporting cast. Tom came out almost an hour later, and fans went even crazier than before when they saw him. Rose was in a complete daze and didn't realise he was standing in front of her holding a sharpie.

"Hi, love." he said. It sounded like an echo. he couldn't take her eyes off of his.

"Me...?" She felt foolish. He chuckled and nodded.

"Where do you want me to sign, love?" He asked. The echoing faded and her surroundings sounded normal. She could finally enjoy how mesmerising and formal his voice sounded.

"Um, I just..." She held up the tube. "I wanted to give you this. I saw you on the train this morning and... I, uh, drew... you...?"

Tom laughed. "That's really sweet, thank darling." He took the tube from her. "You sure you don't want an autograph?"

Rose took out her mini sketchbook from her back and handed it to him. He grinned as he signed it and gave it back to her. "Hope you enjoyed the show...?" He looked at her expectantly, with one eyebrow raised. She uttered her name and he smiled softly. "...Rose."

"Your performance was incredible!" Rose exclaimed. "You really brought out Coriolanus' characteristics the way he was actually portrayed in the tragedy."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He then looked at Ginny. "Hey!" he greeted her as she held out her notepad. She may have been into girls but she couldn't help but think how handsome and suave he looked. "Who do I make this out for?"

"Gin-Ginny..." She cleared her throat. "Ginny." Rose couldn't help but laugh lightly. She'd never seen Ginny get so nervous around anyone before.

Tom chuckled and signed her notepad. "There you go. Have a good night, ladies." Before he moved to the next fan, he gave Rose a quick look and wink. Both girls caught the look and Rose felt the ground opening up from beneath her ready to swallow her whole. It was a split second thing, but it felt like minutes.

"Oh my holy fucking lord, Rosie." Ginny said in one breath. They had made their way out of the crowd and started walking to the station to go back home. "I think I'm straight for Tom Hiddleston." She looked at Rose. "Like, seriously. Did you _see_ him?!"

"Of course I did!" Rose laughed. She found Ginny's fangirling adorable.

Ginny looked at her notepad. "Aww, he even wrote thanks for watching!"

"Whoa, really?!" Rose glanced at her notepad. "That's awesome!" Seeing as Tom wrote something on her friend's notepad, she quickly rummaged through her bag to see if he wrote anything on hers. She flipped a few pages and stopped dead on her tracks. Ginny kept on walking, but stopped when she realised her friend had stopped. "Gin... You might need to see this..."

"What??" Ginny wanted to know. She ran back and looked at the page. "Holy moly..." Next to Tom's signature was a phone number. "Did he...? Is that really his?!"

Rose frowned at her friend. "How the fuck am I supposed to know?"

"You _are_ going to call the number though right?"

"I... What if this is some cruel joke? It's not the first time anyone did that..."

"Hells no, babes. If he did prank you, I'll make sure he pays for hurting my girl!" Ginny exclaimed. "Let's both sleep on it. Tomorrow we'll weigh out the pros and cons and decide there and then. Sound good?"

Rose nodded. All the way to their place, her mind was foggy. Tom Hiddleston gave her his number. _Her_ , average Rosie. Was it because of the painting? A joke? There was only one way of finding out...


End file.
